scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Sterling
Wolf Griffin is an OC in Jade's gang, and one of the original gang members, joining on October 22, 2014. Most don't know, but he does have a ship, called Jolf (Jinx/Wolf). Jinx, the other half, is the character that BB uses in the Island RP, where the ship was created. As an OC, Wolf is the younger brother of Jade Sterling. His powers are fire, electricity, and the ability to shape-shift into animals. Story-wise, he has no control over these and is known as "The Animal". Appearance Wolf, out of all Jade's OCs, probably has the most-varied appearance. However, most of the time, nowadays, Wolf has an olive complexion and messy black hair, with bangs that fall in front of his right eye, partially covering it. He stands at a height of 5'8". His eye color is probably the trait that's changed the most. It's been gold, silver, gray/dark-gray, and ice-blue, usually with flecks of purple and another color (usually silver or gold). Jade has finally settled on gold as his permanent eye color. Most of the time, Wolf wears a dark-gray t-shirt under a black jacket with a deep hood. In RPs, the hood is usually left up to cover his face, but on the SAMB, there's no need for it, so he leaves it down. He also wears black pants, and a pair of dark-gray boots. In RPs, he also wears black gloves. Just like his sister, Wolf wears a sterling-silver star amulet, and a sterling-silver bracelet on his left wrist. Personality Wolf is a very quiet, reserved person. (More TBA) - Afraid of himself History (To be moved.) Normal Version Wolf was born to Bardon Sterling and Sophie Idahnou-Sterling (Idahnou was her maiden name), a year after his sister, Jade. The family of four lived happily, till Wolf was five. The house caught fire one night, the smell of smoke and the heat of flames waking Wolf up. He managed to escape the house by climbing out a back window, and took to the streets, believing that the rest of his family was dead. Wolf didn't want to stay in the town where his worst memories were, so he managed to hitch a few rides over to another. There, he lived on the streets for a few months before being caught by authorities, who put him in an orphanage. (More TBA) Fairy Tail Version WIP/To be revised. He lived with his parents, two members of the Lamia Scale Guild, until a fire burnt down their house when he was five, killing his parents and supposedly his older sister. However, Wolf believes his sister is still alive somewhere. His father had taught him Animal Possession Magic, his mother Shadow Magic. They also told him about his curse. After the fire, he took to the streets, though he was found by the Griffin family when he was 8, and taken in by them. He taught himself Darkness Magic, having found a book on it at the local library. He once sneaked into a nearby Guild Hall and found their library, where he found a book on Lightning God Slayer Magic, which he also taught himself. The Griffins died in a car crash a year later, leaving him alone again. And once again, he took to the streets. But that's also when a voice invaded him. Relationships Gang TBA Story TBA Powers Fire: TBA Electricity: TBA Animal Shape-Shifting: TBA Fairy Tail Version (To be moved.) Lightning God Slayer Magic: TBA * Lightning God's Bellow: TBA * Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon: TBA * Lightning God's Electric Prison: TBA * Lightning God's Thundering Bolt: TBA * Lightning God's Sword Cleaver: TBA * Lightning God's Black Lightning: TBA * (More TBA) Darkness Magic: TBA * Dark Moment: TBA * (More TBA) Shadow Magic: TBA * (TBA) Weapons & Abilities Weapons Wolf's normal weapon is a silver sword. (More TBA) Abilities TBA Trivia & Author's Notes * Wolf is one of Jade's most-developed OCs. Gallery RinmaruWolf.png|A rinmaru-version of Wolf, with gold eyes. Kinda accurate. RinmaruJadeandWolf.jpg|Wolf, with gold eyes, standing next to his sister, Jade. Mostly accurate. Category:Male Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Magic users Category:OCs